Setting up an automation system requires the configuration, reconfiguration or customization of standard control and monitoring applications with relation to customer-specific requirements. These applications can comprise a wide variety of different applications such as planning applications, control applications or diagnostic applications. The configuration and/or reconfiguration of these applications within a complex automation system comprising a plurality of automation entities is laborious and time-consuming. Moreover, the engineering, configuration and/or reconfiguration of a complex automation system is complicated by the fact that the automation system configuration or customization requires users with a deep domain knowledge of the specific technical domain as well as users with a technical expertise about the automation entities of the automation system and the components or software components running on the automation entities of the automation system. The collaboration of such multi-disciplinary teams comprising different users with different experience increases the complexity of the configuration or customization process and leads also to technically suboptimal solutions or configurations. The complexity of the automation system and its plurality of automation entities requires high efforts when updating software components of the automation system once the user requirements for the underlying automation system do change.